There is variable light distribution control (Adaptive Driving Beam) which, when a high beam is emitted, controls a cut-off line which is a boundary between the high beam and a low beam based on the position of another vehicle recognized using a sensor such as a camera. This variable light distribution control makes it possible to continue emitting the high beam to an area excluding the other vehicle, while performing light-blocking for the other vehicle. Then, the visibility of the driver can be improved, while preventing the other vehicle's driver from being dazzled.
The variable light distribution control uses an array light source in which a plurality of light sources, such as LED light sources, capable of independently controlling the low beam and the high beam are disposed. The light distribution is changed by controlling the lighting of each light source of the array light source. The variable light distribution control includes a configuration in which the light distribution is changed by changing a portion of the high beam to the low beam using a shutter or the like.
Patent Literature 1 describes that the headlight and tail lamp of a vehicle are recognized based on image data acquired using a camera, and areas corresponding to the headlight and the tail lamp are identified, so as to control the light distribution.
Patent Literature 2 describes that when the steering angle is equal to or more than a predetermined steering angle, a change in the vehicle's angle is predicted, and an area corresponding to an oncoming vehicle is identified, so as to control the light distribution.